In communication systems in which data are transmitted by an asynchronous transmission method, in the data field of information cells, both data connections with high data rates and data connections with low data rates, can be offered. However, the transmission of large data records, occurring, for example, when data copies are transmitted in digitized form at a data rate which is at the limit of the transport data rate of the transmission system, can lead to congestion when other connections are set up.
In addition, data connections which have a higher peak value of the data rate than the transport data rate of the transmission system cannot be offered. Furthermore, over-proportional charging must be expected when connections having high data rates, even if transmission in the shortest possible time is not required.